


Uhhh Meow

by SonictheClown



Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Follows the movie, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nipple Play, Part Two, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Smut, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheClown/pseuds/SonictheClown
Summary: Tom tranquilizers Sonic and takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Series: The Movie, Blue Blurred [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Uhhh Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of The Movie Blue Blurred. sequel to Movie Night  
> Its ok though Sonic would have liked it and he is 22 in my stories. still tagged just to be sure.

Uhhh Meow

“Uhhh Meow….” kept repeating in Toms head as he walked around where a giant hole had just been opened a few secants ago. Fearing it might open again and he would fall on top of the San Francisco building. He got to his destination, a Blue furry animal human Alien cat Hedgehog thing that he shot with a tranquilize. He looked down at the blue Alien that had just said the words that where now playing on repeat in his head. He had no idea what was going on but he felt like he should at least check and see if it was still alive. Tom reached down and put his fingers to its arm to feel a pulse. Quickly removing his fingers after feeling one. 

Tom taking a deep breath decided he had to help. He began to grab a arm and put his arm around the back of the creature. The Blue creature was amazingly soft and warm to the touch, so much so tom wanted to immediately cuddle him. When he started to bring him to his chest he was poked buy a sharp quill on the back of the blue creature head. Noting to bad, it did not even draw blood but Tom noted that as to not get poked a secant time. Tom saying to him self “He could be poison for all I know.” 

He carried his blue discovery in to the house and placed him on the table. He just stared for a good min at him thinking to him self “It is hypnotically cute and handsome at the same time, how is that?” Tom walked over to the Blue furry and started to examine him. First placing his hand on his chest and petting the soft fur there. Tom felt two small hidden nipples and rubbed them not getting a response from the creature. “He must be really out if he is not feeling this or he is not that sensitive to nipple play” Tom thought. Tom immediately took shock to where his thoughts where going. This Small blue being did not look that old maybe a teenager but then again he has never seen anything like this before. He looks like a cross between a child and a Hedgehog. Maybe he ages like a Hedgehog and is over a 152 years old. A fact re remembers from his wife's job as a vet.

Tom curiosity got the better of him and his hand started to move lower down the anatomy. He got down between the hedgehogs legs and found a small opening hidden buy fur there. Tom out loud said “oh so you’re a girl then” and pressed his middle finger in to the opening. This made the Hedgehog grunt but not move, startling Tom. Tom removed his finger after getting startled and looked down at him self and realized this was getting him hard. He looked at the Hedgehog again with lust full eyes thinking this time “dam, the blue thing is kind of sexy and so soft.  
Maybe I can use that to get me off before it wakes up”. Tom unzips his pants and pulls out his 9in dick. As he did this the Hedgehog not able to move could still feel everything that had happened to him and when Tom stuck his finger in his hidden sheath, that pushed a button that turned him on. Tom looked back after pulling his dick out to notice the Hedgehog he though was a she was growing a dick from where he just had his finger. Tom did not consider him self straight, gay, bi or any labels used. He experimented in collage and even fucked a guy once but that was it He did not think that was something he would do again unless the right person ended up in his life. He was one to just go with the flow of things and right now he was turned on buy a Blue Alien Hedgehog. He was not going to let this opportunity for exploring go. 

Tom reached out to the hedgehog now growing dick and grabbed it. It looked mostly like a normal human dick except the head looked kind of like a cala lily,.kind of. Tom stroked is and only got small cute faint moans and no monument, out side of a growing dick. He moved his head down between the hedgehog legs and licked his now 5 in long dick. Tom being actually impressed buy the size compared to his body size. Pre now leaking out, Tom licked it and examined the taste. It tasted of salty cinnamon peaches. Odd but tasty combo, he wanted more. Tom put his lips around the hedgehogs member and began to go up and down, easily deep throating him. The Hedgehog started to make louder moans turning tom on even more. Tom started to stroke his own dick to the rhythm of his blow job. Almost as soon as he started to enjoy the feeling of his dick down his throat the hedgehog started to cum. Tom not wanting to leave any evidence of what he was doing to this poor Hedgehog he swallowed every drop. After Tom Gulped down the semen he said “That was fast little guy” while thinking in the back of his head. “ hope that did not poison me of turn me in to something like him because of some alien std”. 

He had gone this far he was not about to stop even if he was thinking he should arrest him self, but for what? Raping a Alien? Who would believe it! Toms took his Dick still hard and placed it in the creature gloved hand and stroked him self with it, thinking “why did it where gloves and shoes only, but no clothing”. After deciding that was not going to get it done he thought about maybe sticking it inside the Hedgehog. “No it would not fit his ass with out a lot of practice and I don’t want to injurer him. The mouth how ever” Tom move the hedgehog head gently to the edge of the table and stepped on a stool they had near buy. He placed his dick on the lips of the Hedgehog rubbing them with his pre cum like lipstick. He was expecting maybe movement or a sign that he was begin to wake but the tranquilizer was made for a bear. 

Tom opened his mouth seeing his perfect teeth and small sexy canine teeth. For a moment he feared the teeth biting him but that quickly passed knowing he would not wake up. Knowing this it emboldened Tom and he shoved his dick down the hedgehog throat in one quick jut. Feeling the warmth and wetness of his throat while hearing the sound it made almost sent Tom over the edge. He pulled back and repeated his assault on the hedgehog throat . The Hedgehog making choking sounds just fulled Toms passion and he proceeded to roughly skull fuck the blue alien. Tom was getting very s close to cumming and not wanting to suffocate him he pulled out of the hedgehogs face. Quickly he moved the Hedgehog in to a sitting position holding his head up as to not get poked buy the quills again. Tom placed his dick between the small thighs and proceeded to thigh fuck him. The Blue fur being so soft and on his dick and the size difference quickly made him cum all over the unconscious Hedgehog. 

Tom grabbed a table napkin and speedily wiped away his cum before it got in to the tan fur.on his stomach. Tom zipped his pants back up and grabbed one of Maddie’s animal cages placing the Hedgehog in to it. Then it all started to hit him at once and he started to panic. He went to put on his plaid shirt and grabbed a spatula on the way back to poke him thought the cage to see if that would give a clue to when he would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me how you hated, liked or did not care. Its how i grow. Where Evil Grows.


End file.
